


Uninvited

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Relationships: Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Uninvited

莱斯鬼使神差地缩回了放在门铃上的食指，看了看脚边的风信子和郁金香。

果然，芒特的备用钥匙永远藏在距离门口最近的花盆下面。

从听觉的角度而言，房间静悄悄地不知有人无人；从嗅觉的角度来说，信息素的分贝比赛后的温布利还要高。莱斯暗自揣测，或许是太久没闻过，自己的感官被迫更灵敏。

他在门廊脱掉鞋，和户主人的两双耐克新品摆在一起，轻手轻脚往里走，沿途随手捡起地上的衣服，绕了一圈也没看到洗衣筐或者类似的东西，只好丢到沙发上。

餐桌中央有吃掉两三口的纽结面包和敞开瓶盖的混合果汁，水池里的叉子至少躺了两天。

不速之客忍住不摇头微笑。

但微笑并没能持续太久。他推开半掩的卧室门，再次被信息素的浓度吓到。被子一半在地上，一半在床上，但确实不在身上。芒特缩到靠墙的一侧，像小孩子搂紧泰迪熊那样抱着莱斯大半年来都没能找见的外套，身上只有一件西汉姆41号。他的下面塞着跳蛋，露出一小段尾巴。莱斯小心翼翼地扯出来，玩具还是湿哒哒的，电量已经被耗尽。

哦。

他突然明白了。

芒特，在陌生的国家，陌生的球队，悄无声息地，一个人，熬过了发情期。

年轻的ALPHA不知道应该如何处理这种情绪，这种想要大喊大叫，想要找人打架，想要无意义地铲倒对方前锋，想要故意把皮球踢飞的情绪。他想责怪某个人，但不敢责怪对方，又不能责怪自己，于是直愣愣地立在原地。

床上的男孩翻了个身，不知道在做梦还是刚刚被弄醒，总之语调含混地小声喊，“迪克兰。”

是陈述句不是疑问句。

莱斯站在旁边，突然有种很奇怪的感觉，像是手心里握着一把风。

“继续睡吧。”他把被子扯过来，给晕晕乎乎的OMEGA盖好，然后在床角坐下，等待对方一觉醒来。对面房子的红砖屋顶，在西斜的日头下泛着金色的光。

和以前一样，他们黏在一起慢吞吞地出门，慢吞吞地吃晚饭，慢吞吞地回家，慢吞吞地洗澡，在热蒸汽和冰凉瓷砖之间抚摸彼此，三四条浴巾被扔到地上，肩膀和脊背还挂着水珠，湿着头发钻进被子。

“告诉我，Mase，你这两天是怎么过来的？”莱斯半是哄弄半是诱骗，在一晚上琐事、绯闻与笑话之后，问了真正想问的事情。

芒特眨眨眼睛不说话。

莱斯把手伸进被子，抓住芒特的阴茎，轻轻撸动。

可能是发情期太潦草，突然足量的ALPHA信息素令人过分满足。只是简单的亲吻和抚摸，芒特已经迅速湿润起来，很快就湿得一塌糊涂。

他挣扎了两下，想让莱斯继续。

“Mase？”

芒特断断续续，磕磕绊绊讲如何发现自己发情，如何与队医进行不大流畅的沟通，如何头晕目眩回到家，而按摩棒和跳蛋怎么也找不到合适的位置。

“太累了，最后太累了，很难受又不知道怎么办，”芒特靠着莱斯的肩膀摇头，虽然外观看起来就像把脸埋在莱斯的脖颈间撒娇。“我把按摩棒塞进去，调到最大功率，倒头就睡……”

“抱着我的衣服。”莱斯坏笑着打断。

芒特不置可否，但有点用力地抱了抱真正的莱斯。

“然后，饿了就爬起来吃东西，热潮受不住就自慰，其余时间睡觉……情趣玩具好难用，我以前觉得还好啊，可发情期就很不好，到后来我觉得自己像接通在电线上，怎么讲，你明白吧，就嗡嗡嗡嗡，微小频率地发抖。”

芒特从被子里抽出一只手，食指在空气中画波浪线，试图表现那种“嗡嗡嗡嗡，微小频率地发抖”的质感。

“不过，热潮的间歇我都能睡着。”

“你梦到我了吗？”莱斯凑到他的耳边问。

“没有，”芒特很诚实地回答，“我只梦见回去比赛。”

芒特讲得轻描淡写，但莱斯反复感受到下午推开卧室们瞬间的心悸。他想象得到男孩的内裤已经湿透，裤子的水渍轮廓鲜明，跪在地上翻箱倒柜寻找偷偷顺来荷兰的两件衣服，再毛手毛脚地扯烂数个玩具包装盒，手指颤抖着调高振幅，把脸埋在枕头里呻吟，没有ALPHA的信息素，只能凭借物理刺激自我安慰。

“你没有弄伤自己吧！”他突然有点慌张。

虽然芒特毫不犹豫给出否定答案，但随后的性爱中莱斯还是发现了肉眼可见的红肿，以及OMEGA在某些姿势下不自然地躲闪。

他们做得很慢。前戏就无比漫长，莱斯不慌不忙从鼻尖吻到脚踝，像真能尝到什么一样吮吸乳尖。直到芒特大声喊他名字，命令他进入正题。

莱斯打算从背后进去，这是最适合开始一场性爱的姿势，他把芒特转了半圈，但芒特又转过来，用圆圆的深色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。

于是他们用最传统的传教士体位，这很合适，可以看到过分敏感的OMEGA细微的小表情。他没有很用力，也没有太快，甚至没有故意磨蹭生殖腔外围的敏感点，但芒特很轻易就高潮了，咬着嘴唇发出小动物那样悉悉索索的声音。

被直接操到射精的OMEGA黏黏糊糊地求他停下来。莱斯只是亲亲他的嘴角，反而加快速度顶撞。

芒特抓在他肩膀上的手指开始颤抖，两条腿不知道放在哪里，胡乱踢踹。莱斯稍稍中断，握住对方膝弯，搭载自己腰间。芒特趁机大口喘气，然而来不及闭上的嘴巴正好为下一秒被贯穿到底的尖叫做准备。

芒特在第二天就归队训练，莱斯也在第二天回伦敦，他坐火车返程，黄昏时刻，外面的一切都是蓝色的，像稀释不均匀的蓝墨水。

职业球员的发情期是甜蜜又痛苦的事情，瓜迪奥拉或者谁这样说过。

莱斯对比着荷甲和英超的赛程表，觉得这个说法很对。

窗外的灌木丛和高压线很规律地闪过，他想等芒特回到英格兰肯定会好很多。

他还无从知晓，下个赛季，发情期变成了多重意义上更复杂的一件事，即使德比郡到伦敦只两小时车程。

而下下个赛季切尔西的主教练会亲自给他打电话，告诉他芒特为了赛程需要决定使用药物调整发情时间，并在他表示象征性的反对之前率先答复，“在斯坦福桥的酒店等你，你也知道足球俱乐部从来不缺ALPHA。”

END


End file.
